Richard Basehart
Richard Basehart (1914 - 1984) Film Deaths *''He Walked by Night (The L.A. Investigator)'' (1948) [Roy Morgan a.k.a. Roy Martin]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with police in the sewers. (Thanks to Mac) *''Reign of Terror (The Black Book)'' (1949) [Maximilian Robespierre]: Executed by the guillotine. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The House on Telegraph Hill'' (1951) [Alan Spender]: Poisoned with an overdose of sedatives when he drinks the spiked orange juice he'd intended for Valentina Cortese (after she switches glasses on him). (Thanks to Brian) *''Titanic (1953)'' [George Headley]: Killed in an explosion when the ship's boilers explode just after he goes in to fix them. (Thanks to Matthew) *''The Good Die Young'' (1954) [Joe Halsey]: Shot in the back by the mortally-wounded Laurence Harvey; he dies shortly after walking to meet Joan Collins and collapsing in her arms. (Thanks to Brian) *''La Strada'' (1954) [The Fool (Il Matto)]: Hits his head against the car during a fight with Anthony Quinn; he dies shortly after staggering away and collapsing, as Giulietta Masina kneels by his side. *''5 Branded Women'' (1960) [Captain Reinhardt]: Shot to death by Jeanne Moreau as he tries to escape. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Portrait in Black'' (1960) [Howard Mason]: Shot to death by Anthony Quinn just as Richard is about to kill Lana Turner with a poker. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Hitler (Women of Nazi Germany)'' (1962) [Adolf Hitler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, in a suicide pact with Maria Emo in the bunker. *''Kings of the Sun'' (1963) [Ah Min]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest, to appease the gods after George Chakiris refuses to sacrifice Yul Brynner. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Satan Bug'' (1965) [Dr. Gregor Hoffman]: Falls to his death from a helicopter at the end of a struggle with George Maharis. *''Chato's Land'' (1972) [Nye Buell]: Killed by Charles Bronson. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1977) [Sayer of the Law] Mauled to death by a tiger when Burt Lancaster's human-animal creations release the wild animals from their cages while destroying Burt's compound. TV Deaths *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Cyborg'' (1965)Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1964 series)[Admiral Harriman Nelson/a robot impersonating the admiral] The android impostor is destroyed in a gunfight with Captain Crane (David Hedison) and the crewmen aboard the SSRN Seaview. The real Nelson survives the episode. *''The Andersonville Trial'' (1970; TV) [Captain Henry Wirz]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Death of Me Yet'' (1971; TV) [Robert Barnes]: Shot to death by the mortally-wounded Meg Foster after he shoots her. (Thanks to Robert) *''Time Travelers'' (1976; TV) [Dr. Joshua Henderson]: Burned to death (off-screen) in the 1871 Chicago Fire. His grave is shown in the present day. *''Knight Rider: Knight of the Phoenix, Part 1 (1982)'' [Wilton Knight]: Dies of a terminal illness while talking to David Hasselhoff and Edward Mulhare. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Valentina Cortese. *Father of Jackie Basehart. Basehart, Richard Basehart, Richard Basehart, Richard Basehart, Richard Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Basehart, Richard Category:Stroke victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died while playing Adolf Hitler Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Columbo Cast Members